A Boy and Jada A Contreversial Affair
by dfug14
Summary: A teen gets his feet wet in the field of acting. But what he does t know is that a horny individual is looking to make him hers, and hers only... Will this work out for the two of them in the future?


_This is the very first story I've ever published on a website. I am a teenager and would appreciate any type of criticism on this fantasy I've made up. All characters in this fanfic are completely fictional or "coincidental". Thank you for reading._

(A quick backstory) A black teenage actor named Leon who is an up and coming actor and earned the opportunity to be playing a co-star part in a movie with Jada Pinkett Smith. (Jada will be attracted to this boy and believes she has every right to be, due to her open relationship with Will Smith. Now for the real story.

Leon arrives to the studio and meets all the other lower role actors and few are somewhat jealous that someone his age is the co-star to a movie almost guaranteed to be a blockbuster hit. He meets and greets all the staff as well as the director. Jada notices the boy and already starts recognizing him from a distance. Hazel eyes, ears like her husband, a mouth looking like it was blessed by Jesus himself, and a short fade. Leon notices she was staring and he says "Jada Pinkett? You're a legend!" She notices what he said after a few seconds and straightens her face and said, "Oh I'm sorry, I just watched that one movie you were on in my trailer. "I don't even know the name of the movie. Shit." She thought. "You just seem so much more attractive in person." She said with a poignant smile on her face. She then walks a bit closer to him (she was only 5 feet away to begin with) The boy notices what she said and began feeling a bit confused and awkward. Leon couldn't lie to himself, Jada was one of his dream women, especially because he found some older women attractive. But he never would have thought someone like her would seemingly come on him so strong. "So you're Leon huh? I can't wait to see your talents." Said Jada.

"Yeah, I guess we'll see, heh-heh..." Sad Leon in a nervous voice. Jada noticed how uncomfortable he felt. She puts her mouth to his ear and whispers "We're gonna have a lot of fun together. Just think of me as a mother figure, only I might just have to see what your mouth can do." And with that, she faked a kiss at him. She proceeds to walk into the cafe line a block down from the filming area. "Holy shit man... that was intense... So I've been here for 10 minutes and Jada pinkett wants to fuck me already? Does she even know I'm underage? I don't even know this woman, Hollywood actors of her caliber could have diseases and cover them up for all I fucking know!" All of these thought were surging through Leon's head, as he tried to take what Jada Said as a harmless flirt, he'll never forget what she said. "I might just have to see what your mouth can do."

He knew this was his dream girl, but that was a few years ago. He grew out of that and already had a girlfriend who lived in San Francisco the same age as him. "Marie is gonna be pissed at what I tell her on facetime, then she's probably gonna tell all her girlfriends at her school. Oh well, who the fuck cares. I left that school to do homeschool last year to finish early. She doesn't have to know unless this situation escalates." And with that, Leon breaks out of his trance and finds his advisor/agent (being new to the whole star aspect of this) "Hey Ron! Can you recap what this movie is about, and also, where is my trailer, I need to take a nap, I'm a little worn out" said Leon. "Worn out?! Your ass just got here fifteen minutes ago! Ugh.. your trailer is down that hall, second left and it will be the first one you see on the right hand side. Also, didn't you study what this movie was gonna be about kiddo? It's a drama about a teenager whose mother died in a car crash when he was 17. Which is you. The kid has nowhere to go besides a clinic for kids with no home, but are about to be 18. The kid stays at the clinic for a week, but is called to the front office to find his neighbor that was good friends with his mother." "Okay can you wrap it up a bit Ron?" Leon says with a tear about to form in his eye, as his mother passed. But not from a car accident, but a drug overdose. This story hits so close to home, almost all was true, especially about having to be in a home clinic. Only thing is, he was fortunate enough to have a neighbor who was actually in the entertainment business, and found a small role for him that seemingly blew his status as a person into the celebrity range. He bought a nice car for himself, and treated his new guardian as his best friend. Eating at luxurious restaurants, and buying groceries for him and her. (His guardian was a 40 year old blonde.)

"You know, I'm still thinking about how that producer, what's his name, Simon? Would give me a role so sensitive. He's lucky the money talks though." Said Leon. "But anyways I gotta check in on my other client. You remember her right? Taylor. She's 15 and she's playing her first minor role in that one movie named 'Swift' or some shit. Call me when you need something" said Ron as he walks away laughing. "Rons corny ass ..." said Leon as he walks toward his trailer. "Damn I should probably facetime Marie soon. I wasted an hour talking to Ron and it's about 8:00 PM. But I'm starving though. I should probably go to that cafe line Jada's pedophile ass was walking to. It's been a while so I shouldn't see her there hopefully. I honestly don't know if I should ever interact with that woman unless it's while we're filming. I've heard stories about pedophilia in Hollywood but I didn't know women did it on boys. I mean shit I'm not no damn 10 year old but it's still pretty scary man. I just turned 17 a month ago. Anyways, I'm starving so I need to get a quick bite." Leon said, as he walks half a block down and sees his valet. "Oh wassup man, I know the Lambo got a bit too much power so I hope it wasn't annoying to park, heh heh." Said Leon. "Oh, hello! Actually, Jada pulled up in a Bugatti, and I have to say, it's the fastest whip I've ever had the opportunity to slide in." Said the valet.

Leon was quiet for a minute, in his head he was thinking that maybe he should consider fucking with this crazy lady. Sure she seemed a little mental even from first impressions (though they were far from good first impressions) he realized that she's still Jada Pinkett Smith. Will Smiths wife. Jaiden And Willow Smiths mother... in other words, richer than rich. "Well man, thanks for making me feel important" Said Leon sarcastically. "No problem. Maybe when you star in multiple blockbuster bangers and marry a household name then you can get on her level, but until then, be humble. Because even though I'm a valet, I still drive a BMW and have a girlfriend with two kids, a good heart, and a nice ass, with a place to stay." Said the Valet. Leon took these words to heart, but wasn't negatively impacted by them. Instead it motivated him. "Damn dude, you should be somebody's mentor" said Leon.

"No way man, I don't have time for that. I work two jobs, this being my second. Thanks for the words though. And remember, be humble." The valet walks off to the staff lockers to probably change into his regular clothing. Leon dwells on the words he receives, and with that, walks to the cafe. It is about to be 8:15.

Jada had finished eating an hour ago but was on her laptop when she was hit with this thought. "Did I come on to the kid too fast? I mean I was being straight up and that's what kids like these days right? Damn I really want that mouth he got right now before I have to go home for the night. Maybe I should take him to the trailer and show him what I'm working with for an hour. I want him to finger my pussy while he eats the cake... yeah, eating my ass then I cream his hand... I'll lick that cream right off his finger and kiss him. I could fuck this kid anywhere I wanted to. We could go in my car and he can give me the business in the backseat, or he can give me head while I'm driving home. Will and the kids are at that fashion show in concert, and he's probably fucking some other young girl behind the kids back... lucky him. Hmm" Thought Jada. "Maybe I should bring him to my trailer and give him some "acting tips", then afterwards convince him to come home with me while he's licking my cherry in the car, then give him the ride of his life. I might break the bed. I'm a small woman but I could do some damage in the bedroom..." She said. "Wait a minute. Is that the nigga walking here?" She got up and waved for him to come sit across from her at the cafe. Leon notices her. "Fuck" he mumbled under his breath. He reluctantly walks over to her, fortunately she didn't notice the step without the pep. He makes it over to her table and sits down. "So you've met the staff I hear" said Jada. "Yyyyep" said Leon. There was a silence as under the table Jadas hand was on Leons right leg slowly making its way up. As her hand just about reaches his penis he sits up even straighter than before and says "Listen Mrs.Smith, I have a girlfriend, and I'm underage. The most sexual thing I've done was tongue kiss my girl. I've never gone all the way and I don't plan to with someone who says look at them as a "mother" and wants to basically molest me. Ya know?" Ranted Leon. Jada appeared angry, then she calmed down and put her hand off of his pants. "Listen boy, I don't give a fuck what you want. I'm a star, and I sure as hell fuck like one. I'll make you love me, nigga. Matter of fact, if you don't want a couple goons visiting you In the parking lot before you leave, I suggest you meet me in my trailer for some "acting tips." Just watch my ass as I walk to my trailer so you can find it." And with that, Jada got up, took her half eaten sub and laptop, and left Leon to think about what just happened. Leon was very scared, but somewhat aroused. Jada was an ebony, 5'0, 45 year old with an all around petite body, but a nice ass and perky breasts to match. She looked especially good to Leon in a sundress. "Now this woman looks like a whole snack, but I don't think I should be feeling this way for someone who threatened to have me jumped unless she can basically molest me." Leon thought. "Damn it... this is gonna be a long year of filming.." Leon remembers where Jada walked. As soon as he got around the corner he noticed the trailer. And damnit it was huge. Twice the size as his own, and the trailer also came with a mini bar outside. The front door literally had the words "Jada" surrounded by glitter with neon lights as the font. He twisted the doorknob and made his way inside. There was actually an upstairs to this trailer as he heard what sounded like a sink just being turned off. He hears footsteps getting closer as Jada makes her way downstairs. "Lock that door behind you baby." And so Leon did. Jada wasted no time as she turned the radio in her trailer on and slow music was already playing. "You know, Will helped produce this song? It's on billboard 100." She says as she sits in the nearby couch and pats the cushion next to her suggesting Leon to sit there. "Oh that's dope I guess, I always wanted to get into music too." Leon Said. "I know plenty of producers that could hook you up for life baby. Maybe do music on the side with acting?" Jada said. "Well, anyways, lets get down to business..." Jada quickly got close to Leon's face and gave him the most slobbery tongue kiss he ever had. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she gave his tongue a beat down with hers. Leon gets into it and actually kisses back. "Wait" Jada said as she leaned back interrupting their makeout session. "Do you have protection?" Asked Jada. Leon checked his pockets and appeared disappointed as an act, but in his mind was actually relieved. "Damnit, no." Said Leon. "Well it's great that you're acting disappointed, because you know that's great for my mood..." Jada said sarcastically. "It's alright. Jada got up and looked into her drawer and found a strange small pill. She took it. "What's that?" Asked Leon. "It's birth control baby, but for people of my status. This thing prevents any chance of pregnancy, and it's so potent that you could take it AFTER someone got you pregnant. But it only works if you're a month or less." Jada explained. " "Now, lets get down to business." She said. Jada lays on the couch and flips so her ass is very much visible to Leon. "Don't worry baby, just massage my ass and I'll guide you from there" said Jada. Leon massages her ass for a good 3 minutes. "Okay, you see that lube on the table behind you? Grab that, then pour a tad bit into my asshole. After you do that, take your middle finger, and slowly penetrate my ass, after that, take your finger out and suck on it, then proceed to finger my booty until I say stop."

Leon was disgusted at how monotone she sounded giving such orders to a minor. "I can't believe this shit. I'm actually getting molested on my first day on the job..." Leon thought. "BOY THIS ASS IS WAITING FOR SOME LOVE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?!?" Asked Jada as she spreads her cheeks. "Hurry, before I fart and make you suck the air out of my ass" Jada said as she began giggling. Leon didn't even want to imagine the taste as he hurried and grabbed the lube and poured some in her ass. He proceeded to dip his finger in. Her asshole made a squish sound as if someone was stirring a bowl of mac and cheese. Jada was moaning so load that he believes people could hear from outside. He stopped on fear of someone hearing. "Umm, it hasn't even been a minute baby, what happened?" She said. "What if someone hears us? Don't you think this is wrong anyways? Isn't this against the law?" Questioned Leon. "Jada quickly rose up and grabbed Leon by his collar, and gave him a passionate kiss. She separated from him once again and said, "Listen baby. Everyone out here knows how I get down. I run this fucking show, so if I wanted to ask the director to cut the film in the middle of a session just to fuck you in front of everyone, I damn well can. You don't know what the hell I can do to you, but mark my words, after all the sweet love making we're gonna do this year, you'll beg to come to my trailer every time we come to the set!" Jada exclaimed. And with that, Leon realizes that she's the law around here. Everyone will turn a blind eye to the molestation that will take place over the span of a year. "As a matter of fact, before you suck on that middle finger with my ass juice over it, give me yo phone. I'm gonna make sure I'm the only bitch you'll ever need" Leon knew he had no choice as he reluctantly goes into his pocket and hands her his IPhone 7. "A 7? Damn kid, you need to upgrade" she says as she unlocks the phone with no password. "Upgrade? To what the fucking IPhone 8? That's not even released yet." Said Leon. Jada gives him a quick death stare and looks back at his phone and sees the name "Future Wife" with a ring emoji next to it. "Future wife huh? Click!" Jada cartoonishly says as she deletes the number. She then reaches for the phone on the table next to her. "Hey, I'm gonna lay down and use my Hack-a-number app. Continue fingering my booty while I do this thing please." Said Jada. "Hack-a-number? The fuck is that?" Asked Leon. "Oh, it's an app that comes with the prototype iPhone 8. It's basically for women that think they can stop their men from dicking down other women by permanently blocking a number, and the only way to reverse it is if... well, you don't have to worry about that part baby" she explained. "A prototype iPhone 8 huh? I guess being a celebrity of your caliber has its perks." Said Leon. "It sure does. Aaaaand... It's done. You have my number in your phone now. And you shouldn't have to worry about that woman anymore now." Said Jada. Leon was upset, he was going to be violated (though he wasn't too pissed, being the hormonal teen he is) and his girlfriend was basically blocked from his life. "You could've at least let me say goodbye." He said in a dark tone." "Baby, you need to realize, this is Hollywood. She doesn't NEED to hear from you. She'll get the message you've moved on, and she'll know you're not dead, all she has to do is check google" said Jada. Silence was in the room for a minute. "Moved on?!? I haven't fucking moved on lady! You forced yourself on me and threatened my life with these goons. Why don't you just stay happy with your husband you fucking freak?!" Leon said hysterically. "Me and Will are in an open relationship. I don't even love the man, and he probably feels the same way about me. The only reason I got with him was for a business move. The children solidified that move. Kinda like a Jay-Z, Beyoncé thing. Get it?" Leon was almost horrified at what was coming out of her mouth. He knew the smith family were a bunch of weirdo Scientologists (no disrespect to the Churh of Scientology) but he didn't know how seemingly cold-hearted she seemed. "You're thinking about how I seem cold-hearted, aren't you?" Said Jada. "So above being a pedophile, you're a psychic? Seems like a dangerous combination." Leon joked. "Hmph. I was going to get a little sentimental with you but you've lost that privilege for tonight. Now, weren't you supposed to eat my ass?" Jada replied. "Leon snaps back and realizes the duty at hand, he spits into her anus, adding to the moisture from the lube. Jada felt chills as the spit landed into her backside. "Cmon baby, hurry up and give it that mouth!" Jada exclaimed. Leon has never given head, and he found it funny that he's starting oral sex by eating the ass first. He realizes that he shouldn't keep Jada waiting so he bends down and gets a whiff. "It smells like cheesecake. This might not be so bad." He thought.

Alright, what did y'all think? If this gets noticed at all and I get some decent feedback I'll definitely make another chapter. No way in hell this story should end here!


End file.
